Muéstrame el mundo
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Durante toda su vida Ja far ha intentado ser un chico ejemplar: tiene las mejores notas de su clase, posee buenos modales y trata a todos con educación y respeto. Pero esto le ha costado gran parte de sí mismo, y pronto Sinbad le enseñará un par de cosas sobre la vida y quizás... el amor. Highchool!AU


**N/A: Me costó completar este fic, pero al fin pude terminarlo! No creí que fuera a ser tan largo (no es taaaan largo, pero pensé que me quedaría algo rondando las 1500 palabras XD)... He aquí mi séptimo desafío con yume25sora :D**

**Advertencias: Highschool!AU (lo que quiere decir que nuestros dos queridos personajes estarán cursando la escuela), prompt bastante común, un Ja'far con problemas (al principio, al menos... ya verán) y Sinbad siendo... ya saben, Sinbad.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

_→ Muéstrame el mundo_

Cuando en la ceremonia de iniciación, en primer año, lo nombran representante de su clase, no se sorprende en realidad. Seguramente ha sacado los mejores resultados del examen de entrada (y claro, se ha pasado los últimos dos años preparándolo). Sin embargo, sí se sorprende cuando a los días después le piden ocupar el cargo de secretario del Consejo Estudiantil. Intenta rechazarlo amablemente, ante la incredulidad de su profesor, pero sabe que normalmente el secretario se lleva la parte más pesada y la verdad prefiere concentrarse en sus notas.

Es entonces cuando sucede algo que definitivamente no esperaba, tampoco, y es que el presidente del Consejo lo espera a la salida de la escuela, cuando la mayoría se han ido ya a sus casas. Reconoce su pelo morado desde la distancia: es un tipo que le causa cierta curiosidad, con su imponente figura, su sonrisa que -según palabras ajenas- cautiva y sus palabras que convencen hasta al más escéptico.

Sí, todo un personaje ese tipo.

Pero él no se deja convencer fácilmente, es un ser con sus propias ideas formadas, terco y demasiado independiente para el gusto de algunos. La mayoría de la gente le tiene cierto respeto y miedo a su mirada y sus palabras cortantes. Desde pequeño, sin embargo, Ja'far fue educado para ser así: el mejor en todo lo que hiciera, respetuoso y educado, al punto de haber dejado su verdadera personalidad e intereses de lado para cumplir las expectativas, sin siquiera ser consiente de ello.

Esa era la vida de Ja'far, aunque cierto muchacho de ojos morados quizás podría darle a su mundo justo lo que necesitaba: color.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, Ja'far había terminado aceptando el puesto. Y es que Sinbad se había plantado frente de él para preguntarle por qué había rechazado el cargo, siendo que había entrado con las mejores entre los de primer año y que seguramente alguien tan dedicado como él podía lidiar con algo como eso.

Bien. Pues le demostraría a Sinbad que no era un cobarde ni un flojo...

Ya. Quizás había sido un momento de debilidad al decirle que si, pero ya lo hecho, hecho está. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era llevarlo con dignidad y hacer todo lo que se le encargara en el menor tiempo posible, avanzar en las tareas entre los recesos o leer algo para adelantar. Ahora mismo planeaba ir a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, ya que podría estar más tiempo leyendo sin que nadie le interrumpiera.

Cuando tiró de la puerta y se encontró a Sinbad rellenando unos papeles, todas sus esperanzas de soledad y paz se esfumaron.

Sin embargo, no retrocedió ni se fue: no pretendía que alguien como ese tipo, que andaba todo el día rodeado de un grupo de admiradores (y admiradoras) le amedrentara. Se sentó en la silla frente a Sinbad, cuidando la distancia. Se dispuso a sacar su libro y enfrascarse en la agradable lectura.

…

Ya había pasado una hora entre tipos en mallas que buscaban venganza en honor al fantasma de una padre muerto y otros que viajaban por él mundo dejando a sus esposas tejiendo. Había ojeado los libros para recordarse, pero en cierto punto se encontró a si mismo observando como el individuo al frente suyo daba vuelta cuidadosamente las hojas en sus manos.

Era increíble que alguien tan descuidado y caótico como Sinbad pudiera ser tan meticuloso en otras situaciones. Los últimos brillos del sol refulgían sobre su pelo y su piel, dándole contraste a los colores. Era verdaderamente fascinante.

- ¿Ja'far?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sinbad, aunque este todavía tenía la vista fija en los papeles. Tosió para retomar la compostura.

- ¿Sí?

Sinbad esta vez lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Hay algo en mi cara?

- …No

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Por qué me estabas mirando fijamente?

Ya, un punto para Sinbad, esa no se la esperaba.

- Que egocéntrico, solo estaba pensando. Parece que tu séquito de fans no ayuda mucho a tu sentido común, Sinbad.

Punto para Ja'far.

- Jajaja, eres muy ingenioso, Ja'far -rió el mayor- Pero en serio, ¿por qué no admitir que me estabas mirando?

- Si te hubiera estado mirando, no tendría problema en admitirlo, pero no lo estaba haciendo así que no veo por qué…

- Veo que así no llegaremos a nada –le interrumpió, pensativo y sonriente- ¿No te gustaría ir por algo y hablar más tranquilamente?

Sinbad había apoyado su cara en su mano y lo miraba con una sonrisa. Una caja de sorpresas. Este tipo era una bendita caja de sorpresas.

Ja´far había terminado aceptando ante la insistencia de Sinbad, simplemente curioso de lo que tenía el de ojos morados para decir.

- En realidad estoy muy interesado en ti, Ja´far –le dijo, mientras recibía su café con una cucharada de azúcar y canela.

El peli blanco solo le devolvió una mirada llena de escepticismo.

- Ayer te estaba mirando, y casi te quedas dormido mientras leías… te veías muy diferente.

Se atragantó, quemándose la lengua de paso.

- Yo... esa noche estuviste estudiando hasta tarde y…

- ¿No es aburrido?

Su pregunta no hiso más que confundirlo. Todo él no hacía más que confundirlo, con su curiosidad innata y su naturalidad para encantar a las perdonas a través de sus palabras y su mirada.

- ¿Qué es aburrido?

- Siempre estás estudiando. O haciendo tarea. Dime, Ja'far, ¿cuál es tú secreto? ¿Es que nunca haces cosas para divertirte?

La silla chirreo cuando Ja´far se levantó de improviso.

- Para mí no es aburrido estudiar, ni hacer tarea, ni leer. Las notas son mi prioridad -su mirada era distante- Si solamente era eso lo que te interesaba, pues entonces, con tú permiso.

Quiso abrirse paso para salir del lugar, pero la mano de Sinbad se lo impidió. Se limitó a mirarlo con una mueca que intento fuera de desprecio, pero le salió como si estuviera a punto de estornudar.

- Ja... JAJAJAJAJA

- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Sinbad, entre risas, intentaba responder la pregunta. No estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos, porque esto solo estaba poniendo más iracundo al Secretario.

- Quizás puedes intentar engañarte a ti mismo, Ja´far, pero yo puedo ver las cosas desde afuera y sé que así no es cómo te sientes en realidad. No planeo hacer nada, pero solo quería decirte que me agradas, y que es todo un espectáculo ver tu cara mientras duermes.

Sinbad hace su salida triunfal, y el café se enfría mientras Ja´far intenta digerir las palabras que aún no le calzan del todo.

Al otro día volvía a entrar a la sala del consejo para sentarse en el asiento frente a Sinbad, pero esta vez intercambia un saludo silencioso que es correspondido. Al terminar su tarea y sus lecturas, se encuentra en el mismo café de ayer, solo que esta vez una débil sonrisa se instala en su cara y Sinbad lo acompaña hasta el final.

* * *

No considera necesario explicarlo, pero no sabe cómo ha terminado pasando todas sus tardes junto a él. Es como una reunión de dos actos, donde en el primero reina el silencio y las miradas furtivas, y después todo se convierte en palabras y olor a café recién preparado.

Ya no necesita invitaciones, los dos se dirigen a la tienda pasadas las siete. Se divierten abordando distintos temas, se olvidan del tiempo, de los problemas, sin proponérselo. Aprenden uno del otro sin estar conscientes de ello. _Ja´far pone esa mueca cuando se está comenzando a enojar, y mueve sus ojos inconscientemente hacia la puesta de sol cuando se empieza a esconder al atardecer._

No pueden evitar reírse cuando Ja´far casi se cae de la silla y Sinbad atrapa su espalda con sus manos, como su fuera un muñeco. O aquella vez cuando Sinbad le guiñó a aquella camarera y Ja´far terminó –de broma, claro- contándole que en realidad era gay y que solo estaba jugando con ella para ver si aún poseía su encanto en las mujeres.

Ya, quizás a Sinbad no le causaba tanta gracias acordarse de eso, pero es que él insiste en reírse de su casi caída y Ja´far no se piensa quedar atrás.

* * *

Era ya mitad de año, los meses pasaban volando y la próxima semana ya se realizaría el festival de invierno. Todo el colegio estaba enfrascado en planes y ellos no eran la excepción.

Si bien algunas veces se encontraban en los pasillos, con sonrisas que querían ser algo más, palabras que ante la llamada de sus compañeros morían en sus bocas.

_Hola Ja´far._

_Hola, Sin._

Sus manos en el aire, otra sonrisa y un nos vemos luego.

Terminaban agotados. Sus horarios solo coincidían a veces a la salida, donde Sinbad a pesar del cansancio insistía en acompañarlo de camino a su casa. Una semana de locos, sinceramente.

Ja´far solo deseaba que todo terminara pronto, volver a la rutina, a su café sin azúcar –una locura TOTAL según Sinbad- y el sol de la tarde entrando por la ventana iluminando su piel tostada.

Pasa la interminable semana, siete días en dónde solo pueden pausar para respirar. El festival sale bien, aunque la nieve haya dificultado un poco más el proceso. Ja´far se sienta a descansar en un banco afuera de la escuela, a simplemente ver los copos caer. Aliviado de todo haya terminado. Se siente un poco melancólico, en medio de la escarcha blanca y del frío abrumante, que le recuerdan a las tardes que pasaba solo cuando era más pequeño.

- Con que aquí estabas, Ja´far. La ceremonia de cierre será dentro de unos minutos, así que deberíamos darnos prisa.

Una sonrisa triste se instala en su cara, y no comprende cual es la razón para seguir sintiéndose como aquel niño al que todos los demás evitaban. Se para, tratando de sacudirse esa emociones que lo invaden. Intenta dar un paso, pero se detiene al instante, cuando siente algo cálido rodearle.

Sinbad lo está abrazando, con delicadeza, como si quisiera transmitirle algo de calma y de calidez. Siente otra cosa cálida, esta vez recorrer su mejilla, y no se da cuenta de cuando comienza a sollozar. Lo atrae más hacia sí, busca su hombro y su calor, algo que ha necesitado toda su existencia, pero que de una u otra forma se le ha negado.

Llora como en silencio en un principio, ahogado, pero después los sollozos se convierten en algo que no puede contener. Todo lo que no ha llorado en su vida, lo hace en su hombro, sin miedos ni condiciones.

Después de unos minutos, entre la calma del lugar, la nieve blanca y el vapor de sus alientos, Sinbad le roba su primer beso, rápido, como un simple roce de labios. Siente la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, un calor en las mejillas que lo marea. Pero se siente bien, y lo único que piensa mientras lo mira en su discurso de cierre es cuanto le gustaría volver a probarlos.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, y nada cambia entre ellos, pero a la vez muchas cosas si lo hacen. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y en su colegio se les conoce ya como inseparables. Son demasiado eficientes en sus cargos, y a final de año ambos reciben felicitaciones por lo bien que lo han hecho. Es el último año de Sinbad antes de ingresar a la universidad, así que la ceremonia este año le deja un sabor más bien amargo en la boca.

Sinbad lo invita a ver los fuegos artificiales en el festival de verano -lo que a Ja´far le parece una tontería... una tierna tontería. Le dice que tiene algo importante que decirle, por lo que no puede evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso. Bueno, quizás más que un tanto...

Decide ir con una yukata, dada la ocasión. Siempre ha tenido ciertos problemas con la ropa tradicional, así que le pide ayuda a sus sirvientes.

Cuando llega, Sinbad lo está esperando a la entrada. Mira a su alrededor, como buscándolo entre la gente. Le lanza una sonrisa cuando lo encuentra, y lo atrae hacia si, tomándole la mano, para no perderse entre la corriente de la gente. Se ve tan guapo con la yukata que no puede evitar mirarlo fijámente.

Acerca el brazo a libre a su cara, y esconde su gran sonrisa detrás de las mangas blancas de la yukata.

Sinbad lo guía, entre la multitud. No van hacia los puestos, si no que se dirigen al pequeño río a un lado del festival.

- Pensé que aquí sería más tranquilo -le dice como explicación. Se da la vuelta y le sonríe, pero no le suelta la mano.

- Lo es, Sin.

Se miran a los ojos, y pronto siente unas cosquillas subiéndole por donde Sinbad le toca la espalda.

- Ja´far... Había estado planeando cómo decirte esto desde hace tiempo, pero en este momento sinceramente ya no puedo pensar en nada más. Te amo, solo quiero que lo sepas.

Sus palabras lo dejan sin aliento.

Retoma la compostura y ve el primer fuego artificial estallar a lo lejos, miles de luces perdidas en el cielo.

- Más te vale esperarme, Sin, porque si no...

- Me matarías en el mismo instante en que me vieras, lo sé -se ríe Sinbad, acercándolo a él.

El ruido de los fuegos artificiales, la luna iluminándoles, los grillos perdidos cantando en la humedad de la noche. El eco de los pasos y gritos apartados. Todo eso le parece tan cercano y lejano a la vez. Sinbad tomándole de la nuca con una sola mano, posando la otra en su costado, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Le mira a los ojos como ya nadie hace, y se siente tranquilo y expectante.

Se acerca poquito a poco, estrechando el espacio, juntando sus frentes. Cierra los ojos, y puede sentir la calidez de su aliento golpeándole la mejilla. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta, en el estómago, y en su corazón, donde lo sentimientos se arremolinan, siente que quizás esta felicidad sea mucho para su cuerpo.

Sus labios son bruscos, pero protectores. Saben un poco dulces, contrario a lo que podría pensar. Entre abre sus labios, jadeando, esperando más.

Sus mejillas arden y sus manos sudan, pero _Sinbad lo está besando y ya no tiene nada más de lo que preocuparse._ Solo está él y su abrazo, su boca, que lo reconfortan y terminan por cerrar esas heridas que nunca supo que existieran.

Es feliz. Junto a él, es feliz como nunca había sido en su vida.

* * *

**Wow, ¿quedó muy abierto? No tengo ideas para alguna continuación, así que no es tan probable que lo haga, aunque quizás la tensión sen(sex)sualosa entre este par en la universidad sea... interesante. ¿Se los imaginan compartiendo piso mientras estudian? Un departamento pequeño, donde Sinbad siempre esté dejando cosas desordenadas para molestar a Ja´far (the waifuu)y traiga la cena los días de semana c; **

**Siento que no quedó tan bueno al final, pero me gustaría escuchar opiniones jejeje**

**Paula, a pesar de lo que puedas creer, es la primera vez que escribo algo SinJa y me ha costado un montón XD**


End file.
